leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS377
/ |title_ja=VS ギャロップ |title_ro=VS Gallop |image= PS377.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=34 |number=377 |location=Canalave City S.S. Sinnoh |prev_round=Startling Staraptor |next_round=Grumpy Gliscor }} / or Parting and Journey (Japanese: VS ギャロップ VS or 別れと旅立ち Separation and Setting Off) is the 377th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Professor Rowan and Platinum's father reject 's decision, thinking it is too dangerous. However, Platinum doesn't listen and calls out her . Inspired by her determination, it evolves into . She explains that she heard about Team Galactic's plan the previous night. After a conversation with Byron, he sends out to prove Platinum's ability. Byron states that he agrees with Platinum and he says she reminds him about his son. He even tells about how got all the Gym Badges of her region in 80 days, and that with six Badges in 25 days already, Platinum is well on course to beat that Trainer's record. Her father finally allows her to go on her journey and permits and to escort her. Professor Rowan upgrades all of their Pokédexes and officially entrusts the Pokédex to Diamond and Pearl. Pearl starts to panic again as he thinks about Team Galactic's plan, since he knows that they can't visit all three lakes together before they are all blown up at once. When Pearl sees the Ribbon that kept, it reminds him of how he, Diamond, and Platinum cooperated during Platinum's preparation for the Contest, and he realizes they have to work together again, in a different way. Pearl decides that they should split up and investigate each lake separately, which Diamond and Platinum agree with. Eventually, it is also agreed that Platinum should travel to Lake Acuity, Pearl to Lake Valor, and Diamond to Lake Verity. Pearl and Platinum immediately set off to their destinations. However, Diamond is stopped by Byron who takes him to the harbor in Canalave City, where the S.S. Sinnoh is docked. Byron has observed that out of the trio, Diamond is the least potent in battling and therefore instructs Diamond to board the S.S. Sinnoh the next morning to get to Iron Island, where a man called Riley will give him special training. Byron is also impressed by how easily Diamond was able to bond with his no matter how hard Byron had tried to do the same, and allows Diamond to keep the Shieldon. Byron also gives Diamond a letter to pass to the captain who would be sailing the liner. The next morning, Diamond has embarked on the S.S. Sinnoh with his team of Pokémon, including the new member, Shieldon, which he nicknamed Don. At the same time, Pearl is leaving a lodge on and Platinum is departing from a hotel on , both heading closer to their destinations. Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum reminisce about how the "morning sound" of the Pokédex would wake them up each morning, with Pearl being the first to get ready, followed by Platinum, and then Diamond. The sound is evidently absent on the morning of their new, separate journeys. All three of them shed tears on their respective Pokédexes, knowing that they would be on their own, starting today. Major events * 's evolves into a . * Byron gives Platinum the . * , , and Platinum receive permission to investigate Team Galactic and the Galactic Bomb. * Diamond and Pearl receive permission by Mr. Berlitz to help Platinum on her journey. * Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum's Pokédexes are upgraded by Professor Rowan. * Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum separate for the first time. * Byron sends Diamond on the S.S. Sinnoh to do some special training. * Byron gives his to Diamond. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Professor Rowan * Roark (flashback) * Byron * Looker (fantasy) * Advanced level Grunt (flashback; silhouette) * (flashback) * Mr. Berlitz * Pokémon Fanclub Chairman (flashback) Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Don; Byron's; given to ) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Byron's) * (×2; fantasy) Trivia * Byron makes a reference to the events of the by comparing 's rate of getting Badges to from another region. Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Gallop - Chia tay để lên đường }} de:Kapitel 377 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS377 it:PS377 zh:PS377